The One She Misses
by Ohimesama
Summary: A short songfic about Relena and the missing love of her life.


I'll be missing you

Disclaimer: Ohimesama (Princess) does not own Gundam Wing or I'll be missing you remix by Puff Daddy.

Adapted by Ohimesama (Princess)

****

Bold _are the lyrics, _plain_ text is the story, italics are thoughts…  
-------------------------------------_

****

I'll be missing you

Queen Relena pushed back her chair and stood up, signaling the end of the conference. The various ambassadors, advisors and reporters stood as well, and filed out of the room, murmuring to themselves, praising or cursing her work.

****

Yeah, this right here goes out to everyone 

Who's lost someone that they

Truly loved

Check it out

__

The queen shuffled a stack of papers into the proper order, and tucked them into her briefcase. Relena ran her eyes over to desk and the empty, silent room, sighed, and quietly left. She walked down the now deserted corridor, past the square windows cut into the walls. She paused by one, turned and brushed her fingertips over the glass. A flare of mechanical light caught her eye, and her heart quickened… a Leo rounded the corner and passed, continuing it's security rounds.

****

Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show

I laced the track, you locked the flow

So far from hanging on the block for dough

Notorious they got to know that

__

The queen smiled, a sad little smile, as she recalled past memories. She was so young then—only fifteen—and so sure all her ideas of peace were right. She met him, and her life spun. He was a gundam pilot, fighting (literally) for peace as well. She remembered…

****

Life ain't always what it seem to be

Words can't express what you mean to me

The queen walked on, her heart painful at the thoughts of him. His dark hair, falling over sultry eyes… Relena shook her head to clear her thoughts. Life wasn't what she had expected, back then, but it was her life, and she was accomplishing everything she dreamed. Except him. Her chest hurting, she continued down the corridor, her eyes betraying nothing.

****

Even though you're gone we still a team

Through your 'family' I fulfill your dreams

In the future, can't wait to see

If you open up the gates for me

__

A grim smile curved the queen's lips, replacing the sad smile. She gained peace—for him—he had no family, but amongst some ambassadors and officials, he and the other gundam pilots were admired and revered. Where was he? Relena glanced out another window into the endless realms of space. Would her... feelings… ever conquer and pull him back from where he hid? And thaw his locked and frozen heart; let her in?

****

Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend

Try to black it out but it plays again

__

Why did he leave? Relena palmed the door to her chambers open in a fury, slamming her fist against the doorframe. Every second they'd spent together played in her head over and over. The last times she'd seen him—those were brightest in her memory, vivid and alive.

****

When it's real feelings it's hard to conceal

Can't imagine all the pain I feel

Give anything just to hear half your breath

__

Relena dropped her briefcase and crumpled to the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. She loved him. She had to admit it, at least to herself. Her feelings were clear to everyone else; shouldn't she just come out and say it? She opened her mouth and snapped it shut again. No. Too painful. Her heart cringed, and water drops slid down her cheeks. She wanted to see him, to hear him…

****

I know you're living life after death

__

NO! He wasn't dead, the cruel rumors she heard whispered in corridors, aimed for her heart, weren't true. He was alive. He couldn't die. He had lived through so much; he could make it back to her. There was no one to fight now, no one to harm him.

****

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Every time I pray

I'll be missing you

__

Relena stood up, brushing tears from her cheeks. She smoothed her skirt and ran a trembling hand through her hair. Her mind hummed with thoughts of him, but her body moved normally, telling nothing of the tears she had shed. 

****

Thinking of the day

When you went away

What a life to take

What a bond to break

I'll be missing you

__

His final words, his final gestures, his face, all were imprinted deeply in the queen's mind. As she strode through the corridors, she remembered, and her heart shook for love of him. But no one knew. They nodded to her respectfully, she inclined her head politely in return, but all the while she thought of him, and only him.

****

It's king of hard with you not around

Know you're in heaven smiling down

Watching us as we pray for you

Everyday we pray for you

__

Relena stepped into the chapel quietly and took a seat at the back, unnoticed. She had made in time. The priest droned on about forgiveness of sins, the virtues of repenting, and finally moved on. Every week, people gathered to pray for the boy pilots who had killed hundreds in their quest for peace, and were now missing, not seen for almost two full years. Relena was always there, every week, unseen in the back.

****

Till the day when we meet again

In my heart is where I kept you friend

Memories give me the strength I need to proceed

The strength I need to believe

__

Queen Relena of the Cinq Kingdom stood before the crowd to officials, ambassadors, and important people from every colony and Earth. They waited for her to begin. Her heart froze at the sight of them, wondering what they would think of her. One wrong word and she would have to begin again from the start, gathering followers and believers in her cause. His face flashed through her mind. He had always done what he planned to, no matter what others thought. His grim expression of determination twisting his mouth. (If only she could had been able to make him smile!) Relena drew a deep breath. _For you_, she thought, and began.

****

My thoughts, boy, I just can't define

Wish I could turn back the hand of time

__

Deafening applause met her conclusion. Relena lifted her chin_. I can do it_, she chanted inside. I can do this without him. A tiny voice whispered to her heart, _liar_.

****

Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks

You and me taking flicks

Making hits, stages they received you on

Still can't believe you're gone

__

Relena passed some old friends. The former Lieutenant Noin, and Lady Une. They miss him too, she realized. He was a hero to them. What was he to me? All the pilots are missed. We used to have such fun together. In the few first days after war had finished for good, they would get together, the five pilots, herself and a few colleagues.

****

Give anything to hear half your breath

I know you still living your life after death.

__

Cold metal against her forehead. Gun. Relena woke up, her head resting against the metal frame of her bed. She rolled over and remembered the gun. She was such a fool back then! She had dared him to kill her. He couldn't. Did that mean he loved her?

****

Every step I take

Every move I make 

Every single day

Every time I pray 

I'll be missing you

__

She was lonely. No one was a close friend with the Queen. Relena knew, deep down, why this was so. In everyone she met, she searched for him, for traces of him. And everyone failed. They were not who she was looking for. She would turn away and they would leave. She had failed.

****

Thinking of the day

When you went away

What a life to take

What a bond to break

I'll be missing you

__

Relena swallowed her tears. She really mustn't let her emotions take over her like this. Being in love surely wasn't supposed to be like this! Ah, but, she thought, generally when one is in love, the other is around. Relena wept again. 

****

Somebody tell me why…

One black morning

When this life is over

I know, I'll see your face

__

Cold metal again. A ring of it. Only this time, Relena was awake. Far too awake for her own good. It was dark in her room—night. _I can't do this_, she knew, _but I can't go on. I must continue, keep peace alive between the colonies and Earth. But I'm tired, I just want to lay down and take a long rest. No more hurt, no more painful love. No more longing._

****

Every night I pray 

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every time I pray 

Every single day

I'll be missing you

Thinking of the day 

When you went away

What a life to take

What a bond to break

I'll be missing you

__

Relena replaced the gun in its holster, and put that in a drawer. No more, she decided. No more nights of despair. I will love him, but it will be a hopeful love and not a desolate one. I will get him back, someday. I will love him forever. And with those final thoughts, Relena flipped off the light and lay down to sleep.

****

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day 

Every time I pray

I'll be missing you

Thinking off the day

When you went away

What a life to take

What a bond to break

I'll be missing you

__

A hesitant figure opened the queen's door and closed it quietly behind him. A dim light illuminated the figure's features. A unruly lock of dark hair fell over one eye, and he brushed it away impatiently. Ever so softly, he went to her bed, and looked down at her sleeping form. He placed a plush teddy bear next to her, and set a card on her table. Then, with care, he leaned over and gently tucked a strand of hair back into the thick braid she wore at night. He cautiously kissed her sleeping mouth. Relena stirred in her sleep, her lips forming a sweet smile. Pulling her desk chair over to her bedside, the young man who had finally come back to her waited for morning, and her. 


End file.
